Past Revisited
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Set 10 years after Reckoning. Lana is engaged to Lex. Clark, Chloe & Lois work at the Daily Planet. Clark hasn't spoken to Lana in years but tries one last time. Things go downhill from there. Not a Clana story. Chlark Friends.
1. Chapter 1

ch 1  
Clark opened his eyes and tried to get over disorienting feeling he was having. He blinked his eyes again before feeling a weight in his hand. He carefully opened it to reveal a lump of coal. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Jor-el had somehow sent him back in time. He had no idea how that was even possible and he didn't have time to think about it as he heard footsteps coming up the steps to the loft.

Clark quickly stuffed the piece of coal in his pocket as he stood up and faced Lana. As soon as he saw her, he immediately got the awful image of her bloody body as it lay among what was left of her SVU. Clark blinked rapidly to try and force the awful image away. That was not going to happen. Lana was here and alive and she was going to stay that way.

"Um, Clark are you okay?" Lana asked looking at the strange expression on Clark's face.

Clark didn't realize just how long he had been staring at Lana with his mouth slightly agape. He shook his head slightly to get himself out of his tragic reverie. He rushed over to her pulling her into as tight of an embrace as he dared. Lana looked up at Clark confused as she wrapped her arms around his back.  
After several long moments Clark finally let go of Lana and stepped back a little to give her some breathing room. Lana looked up at him very confused about what was going on. "Clark, what's going on? Are you okay? You're acting a little strange."

Clark gave her a funny little smile as he reached out and rubbed her arms, reassuring himself again that this was actually real. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just had a really strange dream."

Lana looked up at him still uncertain of his odd behavior, but decided to let it drop for the moment. "So, I brought my gloves and scarf like you wanted me to. What have you got planned?"

Clark's small smile instantly turned serious as he stepped away from Lana and looked out over the farm. This was how it had all happened in the first place, there was no way he could do this again. He was going to have to lie to her again. He hating lying, he was so sick and tired of it. Things had been so simple for a time, but now they were back to the same old routine. He had no other choice and just hoped she would accept whatever he could come up with in the next two seconds. He turned back to face her as he spoke. "Uh… I thought we'd just spend the day together."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that part out" Lana answered. "I was curious about the 'day you will never forget' part."

"Oh, yeah…" Clark trailed off as he tried to come up with something. "I'd just thought we could go ice skating out on Crater Lake." Clark tried to smile to make his pitiful excuse for a cover-up go over more smoothly. His face fell as he could tell that Lana was having no part of it.

"I can tell when you're lying, Clark." Lana countered. Clark could see that she was visibly angry at him, but he didn't know what to do.

"I didn't think what we needed right now was a mystery date. I don't think I can take this anymore. Goodbye, Clark." Lana turned and walked out of the barn as Clark stood there.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And watching you walk away  
And having so much to say_

Ten years later….

Clark sat behind his desk looking over the latest edition of the Daily Planet. He had just finished the last story he had been working on it and had already handed it over to Perry to be edited and printed. He was now leisurely looking over the rest of the paper. He normally didn't pay any attention to the wedding announcements but this one caught his eye. There were two reasons for that. One was the size of the ad – It was huge, taking up a good portion of the page. The other was the names and the accompanying picture.

**Luthor announces wedding engagement.**

Clark stared at the picture and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Lana standing next to his one-time friend Lex Luthor. He looked at Lana's face. The joy on her face was very evident in the picture. Clark had moved on with his life. He had moved away from Smallville to Metropolis and had started his career. But, looking at this picture brought his mind –if not his body- back to another time. He had wanted to see Lana to look at him like that and for a short time she had, but with all that he carried around every day he it hadn't worked out. He had lost touch with her after leaving home, and hadn't spoken to her in several years.

In a way, he wasn't surprised as much as the initial shock wore off at seeing the picture of them together. He had driven Lana away. He knew she would end up with someone else one day. But… Lex. He knew more now about Lex than he had in those times. Since, he had made his first appearance as Superman – Lex had been against him fully, putting him in a tight spot more than once. He had proof of some of it but couldn't reveal it without revealing himself. 

How could Lana be with him if she knew what he was like? He knew Lana was big on honesty and highly doubted that Lex was completely honest with her about his business dealings. He didn't want to try and start anything up with her, but felt it was important to let her know just what exactly she was getting into with this marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe saw the pensive look on Clark's face and decided to walk over and see what he was in such deep thought about. As she approached she saw what he as staring at and sighed inwardly. Lana had always been able to get Clark's attention, but this time it seemed a little different.

She had at one time hoped that she and Clark would have been more than friends; but it just hadn't worked out that way. After the whole weird time travel incident, Clark was convinced that it was just too dangerous to for him to be involved with anyone. She had accepted that and they were still great friends.

But, she could tell at times that Clark really wanted to be with someone. She saw how he and Lois would banter back and forth, but he would always pull back before anything could happen that he couldn't take back. It was like a turtle pulling its head back into its shell for protection. Chloe could tell right now was another one of those times. You could almost read the emotions on his face the same way he was reading the paper.

Chloe gently placed her hand on his shoulder; the touch breaking him out of his reverie causing him to jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Chloe nodded at the picture.

"I guess." Clark was still very glum but gave Chloe a small smile, appreciative of her concern.

"You knew this was going to happen one day," Chloe offered trying to be helpful. She pulled up a chair as Clark turned around to face her. "I know. It's not the fact that she is getting married that bothers me, it's who she is marrying."

"Well she probably doesn't know him like we do." Chloe then continued, trying to sound optimistic. "But, maybe he's changed."

Clark looked at her with an eyebrow raised very skeptically. Chloe saw the look and thought mark one up for nurture. She almost felt like she was a teenager again and Jonathan Kent had just caught her with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "You and I both know that isn't true."

Chloe hid a smile as she thought all he needs to do is cross his arms across his chest and the pose will be complete. As if on cue Clark did just that almost as a dare for her to challenge him on the point. Chloe would have mentioned her inner amusement to Clark but she didn't want to upset him further by bringing up that subject since he was already upset. "You can't do anything about it. She's a grown woman who can make decisions on her own."

"But, they're uninformed choices, Chloe" Clark argued. "I just can't believe that she would know about the stuff he does and go through with this."

"Well, they say love is blind" Chloe answered. "Everyone knows Lex is a smooth talker, he probably has her believing that he is just another upstanding businessman."

"Somebody has to tell her the truth." Clark shot back his voice rising slightly as he was getting agitated. Clark raised his fist and was about to bring it down on his desk.

"Whoa….calm down, Clark." Chloe spoke softly. She looked around the newsroom but no one was paying them any attention at all. She lowered her voice as she continued. "I don't think it would be good for you to shatter your desk, might be a little hard to explain."

Clark let him arm fall loosely back to the desk, somewhat more calm. "Just how do you plan on going through with this?"

"I don't know, really." Clark shook his head at her.

Chloe sighed she knew she had to ask this before this plan of his went any further. "Clark you know you are my friend, but I have to ask you this. Why are you being so adamant about telling Lana about Lex?" She paused for a moment trying to figure out what was going on in his head. "It's one thing if you want to do this for Lana's safety. It's a completely different thing if you want to do this entirely for yourself."

Clark wanted to snap at Chloe for suggesting that he might be intentionally trying to break up Lex and Lana. But, he sighed knowing that it was a legitimate question given their history. "I don't want to get back with Lana. That's all in the past. I just don't want her to get hurt by Lex."

"Do you think it's not going to hurt her when you tell her this?"

"It will be better for her to find out now instead on down the line when she is in too deep to be able to get out."

Chloe shook her head. "What makes you think she will actually believe you?"

"I don't know, but I have to try." Clark answered back.

Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't seem like I'm going to change your mind on this." Chloe got up and turned to walk away, but then turned back. 'Just remember, Clark, you can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be saved."

"I know, Chloe." Clark looked up at her knowing that fact all too well.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure thing." Clark smiled at her as she turned away. She had a very uneasy feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark stood at the sink putting up the dishes that had been in the dishwasher. He stopped for a moment and looked around his apartment. He thought it looked pretty good. He had spent most of the morning cleaning it up. Yeah, he could have done the whole thing in a few seconds, but he wanted to be done right. He also needed the time to think. He needed something to occupy his time to keep himself from being so nervous. He didn't really know why he was so nervous about this. He was just meeting an old friend that he hadn't seen in a while, there wasn't anything unusual about that.

Clark shook his head. He knew that wasn't right. This wasn't just an old friend that he was about to talk to. This was Lana. Things had always been and seemed like they would always be different with her. He hoped she would show up. Surprised was an understatement about her reaction when he had called her up. She seemed hesitant to want to meet. He had assured her all he wanted was just a few minutes of her time to talk.

She hadn't wanted to meet him at his apartment to begin with. But with the sensitive nature of the conversation he thought it would be better to be in private. Of course, he couldn't tell her that reason for fear that she would never show up. So, he just told her that he thought this way it would be more private and there wouldn't be a chance of any camera happy poparazzi trying to take a picture of the two of them together. Clark knew they would love the chance to print something about the bride to be having another guy on the side. Clark didn't want to take that chance. His reasoning had finally won her over and she had agreed to his plan.

He still didn't know what he was going to say when he put the drying cloth back on the rack and heard the doorbell ring. He quickly scanned the door and seeing that it was Lana called out. "Its open." Clark walked around the kitchen seating area as Lana hesitantly walked inside the apartment.

As soon as she was inside Clark got a queasy feeling in his stomach and he knew it wasn't the nervous butterflies causing it. He looked over at Lana and she was wearing a very ornate gold necklace that curved inward in three places before joining in the middle where a good sized green rock sat with gold bands entwined over it.

Clark groaned inwardly and tried very hard not to outwardly. _How am I going to be to talk with her with that thing on her? I guess this really is like how is used to be._

Lana saw the strange expression on Clark's face but chalked it to that the fact that he was probably nervous. She knew she was. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about after all these years. She was also nervous because she hadn't told Lex about this secret rendezvous. She knew he wouldn't have been happy to know who she was going to see. Clark had said he just wanted to talk, she thought she could handle that on her own.

Lana looked around the apartment trying to think of some small talk to make to get the conversation started since it seems like Clark was not going to. "This is a nice apartment you have here."

"Thanks, I don't really know anything about decorating." Clark finally took his eyes off the evil jewelry and looked around his apartment. It had a very comfortable looking couch up against the wall facing the kitchen area. It had nature pictures spread out nicely over the walls. There was one in particular that was his favorite. It was a picture of his barn. Even though it no longer belonged to him, since his mom sold the place, it still reminded him of home. Lana saw the picture of the barn and how Clark's eyes seemed to linger on that picture more than the others. It certainly stirred up memories for her as well. "I had Chloe help me." Clark motioned to the couch across the room. "Please have a seat."

"Sure" Lana walked over and sat down placing her purse on the floor next to her feet. "It's good that the two of you have stayed close through all these years." Lana said as an uncomfortable silence seemed to linger around them. She noticed that Clark had not moved from the spot where he was leaning against the kitchen counter. _Is he still that upset with me that he can't even sit down next to me? Why did he want to meet with me then?_

Clark saw the strange look on Lana's face, but didn't know what to do. The radiation was bad enough standing this close to her there was no way he would be able to sit down right next to her. "That's a very pretty necklace you have. Where'd you get it?"

Lana looked down and gently fingered the piece of jewelry. She smiled as she looked back up at Clark. "Its an emerald necklace that Lex that gave me as an engagement present. He brought himself a ring to match it."

_I hate to tell you this, but you got jipped._ Clark thought wryly to himself.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Lana decided to get to the point of her visit the awkwardness of the situation was beginning to get to her and she couldn't figure out why Clark still hadn't moved.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lex." Clark spoke calmly and slowly. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression about what he was about to say.

Lana tried to stay calm as she answered but she felt herself already becoming defensive. _This is the reason for this meeting. What does he think he's doing? _"What about Lex?"

"I know how you are about truth and honesty." Clark began. "I just don't think you have a full picture of what you are getting into. I just wanted you to know the whole story before you go forward with this marriage."

"Are you trying to break me and Lex up?" Lana shot back getting angrier by the second. "Off all the people I can't believe I am going to get a speech on truth and honesty from you Clark. How can you stand there and say anything about someone not being honest. Lex has been very good to me. Do you not remember why we didn't work out?"

Clark definitely remembered that. As she stood there a flash of Lana lying prone on the side of the road covered in blood flashed back in his brain. He blinked quickly to get the vision to go away. That was something he didn't think he could ever forget. Clark's answer was almost a whisper. "I remember." He looked up at her and saw that she had calmed down and now had a look of concern on her face. It was almost as if she was afraid her outburst had wounded him in some way. In a way it had, honesty was a problem he struggled with daily, but could never do what he wanted about it.

"You're right, Lana. It does seem hypocritical of me to try to talk about honesty given our past. I'm not trying to break up you and Lex. If you decide to go on with this wedding, that your decision. I just don't want you going in with blinders on."

"I'm not going in with blinders on, Clark. I'm a grown woman now and I know what I'm getting into." Lana stated trying to keep her composure better. She felt bad about lashing out at Clark like that. It seemed like all the pent frustration she had carried around for so long was finally coming out at seeing him again.

"Do you really?" Clark asked. "Does Lex share with you what he does when the cameras are not there? Does he tell you about what he does when no one watching?"

"I trust Lex. I think he is a good man. He doesn't tell me about every detail of his work. There's no way he could." Lana looked Clark straight in the eye as she spoke. "How can you really ever no anyone Clark? I was with you just about all the time when we were together but I never felt like I really knew you."

"I know you're angry and frustrated at me Lana." Clark was beginning to get exasperated. This is getting him nowhere and he was really starting to feel the effects of the necklace. He could tell he was leaning heavier on the kitchen counter for support. He felt in a few more minutes standing might not be possible. "B-but this is not about me this is about Lex."

Lana noticed Clark slight stutter and then saw just how pale he looked. Something wasn't right. She never remembered seeing him like this before. "Clark, are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"I- I'm fine." Clark tried to wave off the concern though he was feeling very light headed.

"You don't look like you fine." Lana got up and began to walk over to him to see if she could do anything to help.

Clark moaned slightly as she neared. "I'm just feeling a little light headed that's all. I probably just need to lay down. Maybe you should go."

Lana was a little hurt by Clark's abruptness but didn't say anything. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some rest." Clark tried to smile, but could only manage a weak grin.

"Okay, I guess I'll just let myself out, then" Lana turned and walked toward the door, stopping for a moment to look back at Clark before closing it.

Clark slumped into a nearby chair breathing heavy. This was certainly not the meeting he had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana had left Clark's apartment earlier and had driven over to the park to walk around and think some. _Why had Clark called me over to his place to talk about Lex? Did he still have feelings for me? Is that why he did this? To make me think badly of Lex so I would break off the engagement? _Lana stopped and looked out over a small pond. She really didn't know what to think. Clark had said he wasn't tying to break them up and she knew he wasn't the kind of person to throw empty accusations around about people.

But Lex had been good to her. He had always looked out for her since they first meeting. They had remained friends for the whole time that she and Clark had yo-yoed back and forth. She had gone to him for advice and cried to him about her troubles with Clark. He had always listened to her. After her break-up with Clark, he was there with a comforting shoulder for her. They didn't really get together until a few years down the road. She had never seen anything that would make her think what she was doing was wrong.

But, it must have been hard for Clark to revisit our past by calling me up. He definitely seemed uncomfortable in the situation. Could he actually be right? Could I be walking into something I know nothing about? Lana looked out over the pond again as the sun began to go down. She then realized how late it had better getting going.

Lana couldn't help but feel things were slightly different as she walked into the penthouse apartment that Lex owned. She tried to act as if nothing as happened as she looked over at him, but couldn't help but think if she did really know him or not.

"You look beautiful." Lex cooed as she walked over to him. It didn't seem to her that he had noticed anything different.

"Thanks. You do as well." Lex smiled at her. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yes. I ran a few errands and then went over to the park for a while," Lana answered. "You?"

"Just business as usual" Lex stepped over to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Lex extended his hand toward the door. "You go on I'll get the lights." Lana turned around and didn't see the dark look that quickly passed over Lex's face for a moment before the mask went back in place and he went out behind her.

Two days later…

Clark hesitantly got up and answered the knock on the door. He didn't want any company or was expecting any right now. He didn't even check to see who it was before opening the door. The only reasons he didn't ignore the noise all together was that it would be rude and whoever it was wouldn't go away.

Clark opened the door to see Chloe standing there with a very perky smile on her face. She had two pizza boxes under one arm and a plastic grocery bag hanging from the other.

"I thought you could use some comfort food."

Clark looked at her responding with a very weak smile. "Chloe, I really don't…" his words were cut off by a very stern "Clark Kent!" Clark's eyes grew wide with the tone of her voice. It was almost the same tone as when his mother used when he was little and had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Chloe's face and tone softened with concern as she continued. "You have been moping around all day at work and have hardly said a word to anyone. You may not want any company tight now, but you need some whether you want to admit it or not." She paused for a moment before smiling up at him again. "So, are you going to let me in or am I going to drip all the way down the hall?" 

Clark opened the door fully stepping out of the way for Chloe to come in. "Drip? Pizza doesn't drip."

Chloe placed the two pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of the couch before turning back to see Clark's perplexed look.

"No, but ice cream will." She pulled two pints of ice cream out of the plastic bag. "Now, you just sit down here while I go and put these in the freezer for now."

Clark obeyed without anymore argument. He really hadn't wanted to see anyone but was touched by Chloe's concern. Chloe looked over at him as she finished putting away the dessert glad that he hadn't protested any more and was going along with her plan. "You want to use paper plates or napkins?"

"Napkins are fine."

Chloe thought about tearing off some sheets, but then decided just to bring the whole roll. That way no one would have to get up for more. "What do you have to drink here?"

There's some coke cans in the fridge." Chloe returned placing the cokes and the roll of paper towels on the table beside the boxes.

Clark eyed the whole roll of paper towel and looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I've seen you eat pizza before."

"I'm not that bad!" Clark tried to act hurt, but couldn't help but smile. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who really knew him.

Chloe opened the boxes with a flourish. "I got a pizza with everything on it, except anchovies for you. Ham and pineapple for me."

Make that it was VERY nice to have someone who really knew you. "Thanks, Chloe. This was really sweet of you to do this." Clark tore off several sections of the paper towels and grabbed a slice of the pizza.

Chloe did the same as well. "That's what friends are for." Both munched happily for a moment without saying anything before Chloe brought up what she had wanted to know about all day. "So, how did the meeting go Saturday?" Chloe asked innocently as she picked at a piece of pineapple.

"What meeting is that?" Clark asked in the same tone Chloe used, although he knew exactly what she was asking about.

"The meeting with Lana." Chloe tried to act exasperated just to go along with Clark.

"Oh, that one." Clark looked over at Chloe as she rolled her eyes at him. "So, you bribe me with pizza and ice cream to try and get me to talk?"

"Yeah, is it working?" Chloe smiled at him for a moment before continuing. "I came over because I'm really concerned about you. I thought you might need someone to talk to."

Clark smiled at her. "Thanks, Chloe I appreciate that." Clark took another bite of his pizza. "You know, I may have to do something to get you to bribe me more."

Chloe reached over and wanted to slap him, but decided she didn't want to her hand so she decided on giving him a playful shove. "So, am I going to find out or not. I can still take back my ice cream you know." She gave him a mock stern look to try and emphasize her point.

Clark put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay."

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and saw reason." Chloe smiled at him. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say it didn't go good."

"No, I didn't get anywhere with her" Clark shook his head dejected. "I didn't even get to talk with her like I wanted to."

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she finished off the last bit of her slice of pizza.

"She was wearing a necklace…. and it wasn't an emerald" Clark placed the uneaten crust of his last piece inside the cardboard box.

"Kryptonite?" Chloe's eyes grew wide with concern. "Are you okay?" Chloe started to get up to have a better look to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clark waved her off and Chloe settled into her seat again, but she kept a close eye on him. "I had to stand across the room from her I don't know what she thought about that."

"Where'd she get a kryptonite necklace from?" Chloe wondered out loud.

Clark's eyes took on a harder tone as he answered. "Lex."

"Is that what she said or are you just guessing?"

"She thought it was an emerald. She said Lex bought it for her as an engagement present and himself a matching ring."

Chloe saw the look in Clark's eyes when he said Lex's name. "Yu don't think it is just a fluke. Do you? You think Lex purposefully had jewelry made with those rocks in them."

Clark only nodded his head in response.

"Bt why?" Chloe asked to the question to the air. Clark seemed to be lost in thought at the moment. "ven if Lex didn't want Lana to be near you, he doesn't know it affects you."

"I've often wondered just how much he does know." Clark seemed to momentarily have forgotten there was someone else in the room as he stared straight ahead. Chloe reached over and placed her hand on top of Clark's arm softly. She used her other hand to turn his face towards hers. "Hey, how could he? I don't think Lex is the type to sit on this type of information."

"You're probably right." Clark said the glassy look disappearing from his eyes. "He has just become consumed by his hatred of Superman and had unwittingly roped Lana in."

Chloe leaned back again in her seat. "You're not going to try again are you?" Chloe looked over at Clark concerned when she got no response. "You're not dealing with just Lana now, you're also dealing with Lex. You could get hurt."

Clark just nodded his head as he spoke softly. "I know."

Chloe decided not to push the subject any further. "So, how did Lana act?" Chloe was curious how Lana was as well since it had been a long time since she had spoke to her also.

Clark snorted softly. "She defended him. She said he was a good man."

Chloe knew ahead of time that would likely be Lana's reaction. What other reaction would you expect from someone who seemed as happy as Lana did and was newly engaged. Chloe could just about read on his face what was going through his brain then. "Clark, Lex has her brainwashed. You're a good person. Its Lana's loss, not yours."

Clark exhaled slowly and then smiled over at Chloe. "You're right. Thanks for reminding me."

"So, how did the visit end?"

"Lana began to notice that I wasn't looking too well and I had to tell her she needed to leave so I could lie down."

Clark saw the slightly stunned look on Chloe's face. "I didn't want to be rude, but it was getting pretty bad by that then and she wanted to come over and try to help me."

"Its okay, Clark" Chloe said. "I'm just surprised she noticed and left without doing anything."

"Yeah, well I probably don't have to worry about a return visit." Clark's eyes then sparkled for the first time all night. "I think it is time for dessert."

"Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

Clark heard the apartment door open and called out "I'm coming, Chloe." As he began to walk from the back of his apartment. He had been expecting her since she said she might drop by for a visit. She had done a good job of cheering him other night and he thought that she was probably just coming by as a follow up visit. She had said there was any real reason for her visit.

To say Clark was surprised when he saw who was actually standing in his living room would be an understatement. Clark couldn't believe his eyes as he looked over at Lex standing there looking very much like a bull ready to go on a rampage.

Clark didn't have much time to be shocked as his stomach began to tighten and his head throb. Clark looked around to find the source of his pain and saw the ring on Lex's hand. Then Chloe's warning began to ring through his head. You're not just dealing with Lana you're also dealing with Lex.

Lex didn't seem to notice the affect he was having on Clark and he didn't intend to let on if he could help it. "Hi, Lex. What can I do for you?" Clark spoke in a calm voice. He didn't extend his hand to shake Lex's for obvious reasons; but he suspected Lex wouldn't have taken it anyway. He jut stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lex wasn't having any part of the nicety of small talk. "You just couldn't help yourself could you? Always have to be the hero."

"What are you talking about Lex?" Clark asked trying to unaware.

"Drop the act, Clark." Lex sneered. "The innocent farm boy routine might have worked back in Smallville, but not anymore."

Clark kept his face unexpressive as if he really had no clue as to what Lex was talking about. This seemed to infuriate Lex even further and he edged closer as he talked. "You couldn't have her, so you didn't want anyone else to either. Admit it!"

Clark really wanted to back away as Lex approached him; but Lex would view that as a retreat and that he had the upper hand. He didn't want him to know how much of one he had at the moment. He just hoped this was the right strategy.

"Lex, that's not true." Clark stated, his voice remaining calm as Lex's angry voice rose at him.

"Oh, so now you memory is not so foggy suddenly?" Lex yelled. "You know I can not stand to be lied to." Lex's anger boiled over as he took as he drew back and punched Clark hard in the nose.

Clark saw the blow coming, but with his reflexes slowed he was unable to move out of the way in time and took the full force of the blow and the deadly ring.  
Clark landed heavily on the floor and reached his hand up to his nose and was surprised to see blood. He knew he shouldn't be given the circumstances, but it was still surprising when he actually saw himself bleed.

"You seem surprised, Clark" Lex smiled down at his one time friend sinisterly. "I guess you would be considering how few times you have actually seen it."

Clark looked up at Lex as surprise turned to shock as questions flew through his brain as he tried to process what was going on. _He knows! How could he know? How long? What is he going to do now?_

"I know what you're thinking. How could I know about your little secret? Or should I say your super secret?" Lex's expression changed to one of smugness as he was definitely enjoying having the upper hand at this moment.

Clark's face paled as the realization set it that he had been found out and by the last person that he would ever want to find out. If he had known for a while why wait until now to do it and why not finish him off already.

"I'll answer all those questions that I'm sure are swirling around your head right now." Lex said as he began his tale. "Are you feeling the least bit of déjà vu at the moment? Does this seem familiar in any way to you?"

Clark had to admit it hadn't because his was having a hard enough concentrating on what was going on now to think about any other time.

"Having some trouble concentrating?" Lex asked in a tone of mock concern. "Let me jog your memory just a little. The setting was a little different, but the rest was the same. We were in your loft and you were curled up on the ground and I was standing over you. Ring any bells?"

If Clark's eyes could get any bigger, they did, then as the memory came back to him about Lex and his evil twin. But, he had said he didn't remember anything from that.

Lex's smile got bigger as he saw the recognition dawn on Clark. "I see you do, remember. I always had trouble with that time. Those memories just seemed to be right out of my grasp where I couldn't get to them. But, after one of our more recent encounters and I saw how you -or him- reacted to these rocks it awaken those memories. Everything became clear."

"So, why have you waited until now to do anything about this new information?" Clark asked in as calm a tone that he could muster. He knew that Lex could hear the fear that was creeping into his voice. Clark also wanted to ask what Lex was going to do with this new found information; but he knew that Lex would probably let him know.

"Lana" Lex's eyes grew dark again as he said her name. "I know that it would devastate her if her one time good friend and love were killed. She is the only reason you are still here. Then you have to go and mess that up. I thought the necklace might have been enough of a warning to stay away."

Clark needed to do something to distract Lex enough that he could scoot backwards without him coming closer or something. The radiation was really beginning to get to him. His ability to focus on anything was really getting hard. Clark had to grit his teeth to suppress a groan as he spoke. "So, you did give that to her on purpose?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know what it really is. Since the necklace wasn't enough to get rid of you lets see if this is." Lex reached inside his jacket and pulled out a gun. "Think you can dodge this now?"

Clark looked up at Lex placed his hand on the trigger and began to squeeze. Clark tried to muster up all the energy he had left when he heard a scream from behind Lex.

Lex turned around at the sound of his name being screamed out and saw Lana standing in the doorway. Lana's eyes were wide with fright as she took in the scene. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lex, the person she was about to trust her life with, was holding a gun on a bloodied Clark. "What are you doing? What is going on?"

Lex's first thought was to try and talk his way out of the situation, but then paranoia seem to take over. Lex's eyes narrowed at Lana. "What are you doing here? Are you seeing him behind my back?"

Lana took a step forward angered by Lex's accusations. She knew he wouldn't react well if he found out about her visit. But, the fact that he was accusing her of being unfaithful made her anger overrule her common sense. "Lex, no. You've got it all wrong. I was just passing by and I saw your car on the sidewalk."

"Liar!" Lex yelled at her. "You're still in love with him. You've always loved him. He's turned you against me! I saw the way you looked at me the other night."

Clark tried to crawl backwards while Lex was distracted but, couldn't help a small groan escape. Lex and Lana turned their attention back to him at the noise. "You're not getting away that easy."

Lana saw that Lex was about to kick Clark kick and called out his name again to bring his attention back to her. "You're wrong, Lex." Lana was almost pleading with him now. She saw that he was completely gone. She thought this is what Clark must have been trying to warn me about. This was not the man she had planned on marrying; this was a completely different person. "Clark didn't turn me away from you, you've done that all yourself." She reached up and yanked the necklace from her neck and Clark and Lex watched as it fell to the ground.

Lex stared in disbelief at the jewelry laying on the ground. When he looked back at her, Lana saw nothing of the man she used to know. "I can't believe you! After everything I've done for you!" Lex raised the gun towards Lana as she began to shrink back in fear.

Clark tried to reach out to help, but he knew he was not going to be able to get to her in time. Suddenly a spray of some kind could be seen hitting Lex in the face. He quickly dropped the gun as he grabbed his eyes and began to stumble forward out of the doorway partially blinded.

Chloe stepped forward into the doorway still clutching her can of Mace. She looked around and surveyed the scene in amazement. Lana rushed over to where Clark was still hunched over on the floor. Chloe started to move forward, but notice that she kicked something as she did. She looked down and saw the evil green necklace. While Lana was distracted she quickly pushed the necklace out into the hallway with her foot. She would get rid of it later, she had to find out what had happened now.

She hurried over to Clark's side and looked between him and Lana. "Hi." She knew that it seemed to silly to just say that, but it was all that she could think of at the moment. "Thanks, Chloe." Lana saw turning her attention away from Clark momentarily. "How did you seem to appear in the nick of time?"

Clark had to admit he was curious too. "I was coming by to visit Clark, when I got out of the cab and saw Lex's and your car I knew it was trouble." Chloe opened her hand showing the can of mace. "I always carry this around with me, and as soon as I heard the yelling I knew I was going to need it."

"Thanks." Lana smiled at her genuinely.

"Um, Lana why don't you go and get some tissue for Clark's nose?" Chole asked trying to get Lana out of earshot so she could talk to Clark. "Just go through the kitchen and the bedroom off to the right."

As Lana hurried off for her assigned task, Chloe look over at Clark with a look of real concern. He looked completely exhausted. He seemed to her like the nosebleed was getting a little better. The tissue would hide that from Lana. "How are you, really?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." Clark said giving her the best smile he could at the moment. "Could you help me sit up better?"

"Sure." Chloe reached over and helped Clark right himself against the wall. The small action seemed to really tire him out even more. Clark saw the look of concern on Chloe's face. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lana returned with the tissue. "Here you go. I also got some rubbing alcohol and peroxide if you need it."

Clark took the tissue and held it underneath his nose. "I think this is fine for now. Thanks."

"Anyone care to explain to me what just happened?" She was sitting against the adjoining wall and looked over at Lana who was sitting across from her.

"Um, well I just came by because I saw Lex's car outside and I knew things probably weren't going good. I walked in and Clark was like this and Lex had a gun on him." Lana answered. "He thought I was seeing Clark behind his back and freaked out."

Clark nodded his head and tried to talk around the tissue. 'That's pretty much what he said to me before you showed up." That and a lot more, but I can't say that right now. Clark gave Chloe a quick glance as he spoke to let her know there was more to the story that he couldn't say right now.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Chloe asked as she looked back at Lana.

"I don't know." Lana shook her head. "I'm not going through with this marriage. I do know that much."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Lana." Clark offered sympathetically.

"I'm just glad that I found out how he really was before I actually went through with it. Thanks, Clark."

"You're welcome." Lana looked over and saw how tired Clark seemed. "I'm going to get going now. You look like you could use some rest."

Chloe lingered for a moment after Lana left. "I'm not going to ask you about what all happened" Chloe smiled as the raised eyebrow she saw. "I'm going to make sure that you get some rest and no more heroics for today." She waggled her finger at him for emphasis.

"Yes, mom" Clark retorted.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, give my your arms and I will help you up but you are going to have to help me out some. Whether you know it or not you kinda heavy to try to move."

Now it was Clark's turn to stick out his tongue, but he did as he was told and Chloe placed one of his arms around her shoulders. "You'll see the next time I take you flying."

"That's fine I don't really like Clark Airways anyway." Chloe let go of Clark when they reached the bed. "I'm going to let myself out. You get some rest."

Clark nodded to her and was quickly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe stood outside Clark's door and knocked. She had to use just about all the will power she had not to have come over sooner. But, she knew that when stuff happened Clark normally needed some time alone before he could talk about whatever it was that was going on. So, she had sat around, albeit it not patiently until she thought it was safe to approach him.

She knew something had happened because of the way Clark had been acting. He had seemed very nervous and withdrawn. She knew this wasn't related to Lana. A quick shiver ran down her spine as the thought that Lex might know about Clark crossed her mind. There was no way that could be possible and she pushed the thought out of her mind and put a smile back on her face as the door opened.

"Hi, Clark!" Chloe tried to sound perky, but when she saw that she only got a very small smile out of him she became concerned.

"Hey, Chloe" Clark moved out of the way allowing her to enter the apartment. Chloe grabbed Clark's hand and guided him over to the couch as she took her purse off her shoulder and laid it on the floor.

"Okay, Clark what is going on?" Clark could see the worry evident in Chloe's face. To be quite honest she wasn't the only one. "What happened the other day? I've tried to give you some space, but it has to be something serious for you to still be like this."

Clark decided this was one time not to beat around the bush. He let out a large breath. "Lex knows."

Chloe's eyes widened in fear, but her brain was trying not to accept what she had just heard. "Knows what exactly?"

"He knows about me." Clark stated sullenly. "He's known for a while now."

Chloe's mind was whirling. _How could he know? Did he see something? _Chloe couldn't help the feeling of dread and the knot that was forming in her stomach. She knew this was not going to turn out good. "How?"

"You remember back in high school Lex's experiment with Black K?" Clark waited as Chloe recalled the moment.

Chloe slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, but I thought he didn't remember anything from that time?"

"He said he didn't but they recently resurfaced and he does know now." Chloe still had trouble wrapping her brain around this. "So, why hasn't he acted on this already? I mean it's not really like him to sit back and not pounce when he's found someone's weak spot."

"Lana." Clark saw Chloe's slightly confused expression. "He told me he couldn't kill me earlier because of Lana. But, he almost did the other day if you and Lana hadn't shown up."

Chloe put her hand on top of Clark's. No wonder he had been so jittery the past few days. Clark had inadvertently shot a hole in the one shield he had. "So, what are you going to do?"

Clark shook his head in despair. "I don't know. I went home and talked to Mom about it."

Chloe felt a glimmer of hope. Clark's parents had always been able to come up with something to get them through whatever rough situation came up. "Well, what did she say?"

"She didn't know what to do either." Clark looked up at her and then down at the floor hopeless. "Lex could come after you or Mom or me anytime and I might not be able to help you. I could not live with myself if something happened to one of you because of his vendetta against me."

"Clark nothing is going to happen to me or your mom. Lex has definitely changed from when he first came to Smallville, but I don't think he would use us as bait." Chloe reached up and placed her hand under his chin. "We will figure something out."

"I hope so Chloe." Clark patted Chloe's hand softly as the phone began to ring. Chloe saw that Clark was not moving towards it, so she decided that she would answer it for him. Maybe it would be Mrs. Kent with an idea on how to get out of this situation. "Hello, Clark Kent's residence."

Chloe's face paled as she listened to who was on the other end of the phone line. "Clark, Lex is on the phone." Chloe handed the phone over to Clark who seemed to steel himself in order to talk to Lex.

"What do you want Lex?" Clark asked in a firm tone, not giving away his earlier fears.

"Meet me at the Luthor Plant # 4 in thirty minutes. Alone. We have some business to take care of." Lex spoke ominously into the phone. "If I even see a wisp of blonde hair out here—well I don't know what might happen." Before Clark could say anything else Lex hung up the call.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe looked over at Clark; his face seemed to be void of any expression. This seemed to worry her even more than she was before. _This is no time to bottle things up and try to handle things on your own. What is going on? _She wanted to shout that at him, but remained quiet and hoped that Clark would break his silence soon. As the seconds dragged on Chloe didn't think she could stand the quiet any longer. "Clark, what did he say?"

"He wants me to meet him at one of the Luthor plants."

"And you're going to go?" Chloe already knew the answer to the question, but felt the need to ask it anyway.

Clark just nodded his head in response. "Clark, you are going to be walking right into a trap." She looked at him pleadingly, trying to make him see the rational point of view since he obviously wasn't thinking clearly. Her words didn't seem to have gotten anywhere as Clark just stared at her. "He can kill you. He has already tried once and I really don't think he wants you to come over and have tea."

"Chloe, I have to. I have to do this before it involves anyone else. I know you don't think that Lex would involve anyone else. But, what if I didn't go and he got you or Mom to try to get to me. I would never forgive myself." Clark put the phone down on the table and stepped towards the door.

Chloe quickly grabbed hold of Clark's arm before he quite literally disappeared. "Clark, if you are determined to do this you are not going alone."

Clark turned and looked down at Chloe pleadingly. "Chloe, you don't understand I have to."

"Oh, enough with the noble routine Clark," Chloe snapped.

Clark looked at her in shock. He really didn't know how to take her comment. "You don't understand. Lex warned me that I had to come alone and that if he saw you that would be hurt."

Chloe paused for just a moment. She saw that Clark really was trying to protect her, but she knew she had to do this no matter what. "Well, we will just have to make sure he doesn't see me."

Chloe could tell that Clark was definitely less than convinced. "Clark, you're my friend. If not the best one I've ever had then the next to the best one. You have saved my life on numerous occasions. Most of the time it was because I had gotten myself into a situation and couldn't get back out."

Clark tried to protest, but Chloe put her hands up and wouldn't let him. "Let me finish. Yeah, I'm not as indestructible as you. I may get hurt. But, you are my friend and I want to do this for you." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Besides, you are not leaving this apartment without me."

Clark actually had to smile a little at Chloe. When she had her mind set on something you were not going to change it. "So, it's okay for you to use the noble routine but not me?"

"In this case, exactly" Chloe looked over at the door. "I'll get the door. Don't want you trying anything tricky like locking the door and going off without me."

Clark held up his hands as if surrendering. "Fine. Have it your way. Like I ever win in an argument against you."

"That's right. You better remember that." Chloe turned from locking the door and she followed Clark to the alleyway. After they got to the alleyway Chloe stepped back a few feet to give Clark room to change into his costume. She saw Clark hesitate and was curious. "What are you waiting on?"

"I'm not really used to anyone watching me do this." Clark looked over at her slightly awkward.

"Do you want me to close my eyes?" Chloe asked with a grin on her face.

"Um… could you?" Clark couldn't believe his was feeling like this around Chloe.

"No problem… just no vanishing … Understood." Chloe gave him a stern look before closing her eyes. She hadn't had them closed for a second before she heard. "Okay."

Chloe opened her eyes to see Clark now in full uniform. "Ready?"

Chloe nodded her head as she was scooped up and they headed toward the plant. "You got a plan of how go undetected at the plant?"

"I remember us breaking into Luthor plants before – it's like riding a bike- once you learn how you never forget."

Clark looked at Chloe sternly. _This was serious. She doesn't need to take it so lightly._

"Clark, seriously. I know how the security cameras and the guards and everything operates out here. Besides our break-ins my dad worked for him at one time."

Clark seemed to feel only a small amount better. "But, what if he has changed things?"

"Will you quit worrying so much?" Chloe asked exasperated. "Just land a little further back so I can sneak in. I'm sure you will go in the front gates. Be a nice distraction."

"Sure." Clark landed in a slightly wooded area next to the plant. He changed back into his regular clothes and couldn't help a knot forming in his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Clark stepped out from behind a very large pipe right after a worker walked past. He knew that Lex probably was watching every move he made so there was really no reason to try and be sneaky. But, he wanted all of Lex's attention so that hopefully Chloe could enter undetected. He had to fight the urge to try and scan the premises for her. But even if he did he really didn't know how much good it would do considering the number of lead pipes around him.

Clark began to walk along a pathway that led into the inner parts of the plants. Just as a reached a call box its door swung open. Clark was slightly startled but managed not to jump as he looked around to see if anything could have caused the door to fly open as it did. He didn't see anything so he peered inside the box and saw a walkie-talkie sitting inside. It looked to be the same kind that the workers would use at the plant. Clark guessed that Lex must have triggered the box since he couldn't find any other source for its behavior and picked up the device.

"Glad you could join me." Clark listened to the cold voice on the other end.

"What choice did I have in the matter?" Clark shot back and waited for a response.

"None." Lex sat at a control panel carefully watching his prey. He wanted to make sure everything went as he had planned. "Just continue on the way your going. I'll let you know when to stop."

"I thought you wanted to meet me face to face. Sort things out in person. Is this all I'm going to get?"

"Patience Clark, Patience." Lex smiled down at the control smugly as another monitor showed a small blonde form deftly entering the plant.

Clark continued to follow the directions he was given until it seemed like he was in the very bowels of the plant and definitely lost. He finally got the command for him to stop.

Clark looked around for a moment to try and survey his surroundings. He was standing out in what appeared to be a small landing. He was surrounded on all sides with huge pipes. He had noticed on his lengthy trip that the pipes spewed steam out at what seemed to be even intervals. He had also noticed that some of the pipes had release valves; he assumed would be for a manual release. There were two walkways off of the landing. One was right next to where he stood and it veered off to the left underneath the pipe that was close to his head. The other walkway was diagonally across from where he stood.

As Clark looked around he realized just why Lex wanted to meet him here. There was only one way in or out and it felt like he was in a maze. Lex would definitely have the advantage knowing the layout much better. Just as the thoughts were crossing Clark's mind he stomach turned and he knew it was not caused by his nerves. One of the pipes released its steam as a silhouette could be seen emerging through it.

Clark cringed inwardly as he saw Lex appear and the glowing ring that he was still wearing. "What do you want Lex?"

"Oh, I just wanted us to be able to finish our conversation from the other day somewhere… more private." Lex looked around for a moment before turning his attention back to Clark. "We kept getting interrupted the first time."

Chloe was making her way quickly through the maze of passageway in the plant. She knew the general direction that Lex had Clark go in. She had tried to follow him as best she could without being detected but he had made a quick turn and she had managed to lose him. She knew she wasn't that far away though. It hadn't been that long since she had lost him.

She knew that she had to keep a level head and not think about all the possible bad outcomes, but she couldn't help it. _What if I don't get to him in time?_ She then chided herself for such morose thoughts. _It's going to all work out. Clark is going to be fine._ She couldn't help feeling things weren't going to turned out the way she hoped. Chloe was broken from her thoughts by a sound that made a blood run cold. It had been a gunshot. _Clark!_ She began to run ahead with a blind panic.

Chloe's sprint was soon stopped as a hand reached out and clasped her around her mouth. Chloe's breath caught in her throat as her captor began to speak. "Hello, Chloe. I hear curiosity killed the cat. Let's find out." Lex could feel the fear radiating off of Chloe. He knew her well enough to know that she would quickly try to get that under control and try to figure a way out. "Oh, and don't even think of trying anything.." Lex brought the gun up where Chloe could plainly see it and that his next statement would not be a veiled threat. "I really don't want to mess up my nice plant." He then pointed the gun to her back edging her ahead with it.

Lex walked to another clear landing area that was a little bigger than the previous one with a slight elevation so he could see what was coming. "Come on, Clark. You don't need to hide." Lex yelled out to the air and waited to see what effect it had. "That trick you did back there with pulling the steam handle. That was really observant of you. I'm impressed. But, I've got my ace in the hole."

Lex looked down at Chloe and moved his top fingers away from her mouth enough for her to say something. "Let me know where you are."

Chloe stared up at him letting him know that she was not about to do anything that he said. Lex's anger rose at her defiance and he pressed the gun harder into her back. "Now!"

"Clark, don't do anything stupid. I'm okay." Lex began to cover Chloe's mouth up again while Chloe decided it was time to act and chomp down on Lex's hand.

"Why you little… " Lex snatched his hand away and hit Chloe between the shoulders with the butt of his gun knocking her unconscious. He as tempted to go on through with it but he wanted her alive at least for now. Lex still held Chloe's form up in front of him like a human shield.

Clark had listened to the whole scene from his hidden position a short distance away with a growing sense of dread. _I knew I shouldn't have let Chloe come. How could I let her risk herself like this! I should have just insisted she stay at the apartment_.Clark shook his head. Beating himself up like this was not going to help himself of Chloe. He had to figure a way out of this fast and hiding was not the answer either.

"Don't hurt her Lex. I'm coming." Clark called out as he rose from his hiding place.

Lex smiled smugly as he watched Clark approach holding both hands in the air. He also saw the pained expression on Clark's face as he did.

Clark stopped across from Lex. He knew he had to think up something and quick, too much longer and he wouldn't be of use to anybody. But, he didn't know what to do. Lex had Chloe and Clark couldn't get anywhere near him as long as Lex had on that ring. But, he wasn't going to stand there and let Lex kill him with his Kryptonite bullets. It was just luck that he got out of it the first time and he didn't think he would be so lucky this time.

Clark saw that Lex was using Chloe as a human shield. As Lex was aiming right for Clark's chest he saw his opportunity. Lex had lowered Chloe just enough that he could probably get off one quick burst of heat vision. That is if it would still work.

Time seemed to slow to almost a crawl as the next moments played out. Clark heard the gun cocking just as he managed to fire off a round of heat vision. He could hit Lex in the shoulder and cause him to drop the gun, then hopefully still have time to dodge the deadly bullet. Two screams could be heard echoing off the pipes as both projectiles hit their target.

Chloe was jarred awake by the violent noise. She had fallen down as Lex fell away from her dropping the gun as he patted at his shirt to put out the heat before it could catch on fire. Chloe scrambled as quickly as she could over to where it lay. Lex was also back and also reaching for the gun.

Chloe reached it first and tried to stand up, but before she could get straightened up Lex had reached her and was struggling for control of it. Chloe turned slightly and brought her knee up as forcefully as she could into Lex's lower abdomen. Chloe heard the air escape from him, but he was not letting go. Chloe decided to let go with one hand and delivery a quick blow to Lex's nose while he was still stunned. That finally worked as Lex went reeling backwards from the blow.

Chloe stood and watched in horror as Lex backed into a high voltage fence that was around one of the power generators for the plant. Chloe saw the overhead lights flicker for a moment before Lex fell to the floor. Chloe just stood there for a moment in shock. She slowly walked over to Lex's prone form and saw that he was still breathing, although a bit shallow. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, but a low moan quickly brought her back to the present.

She looked over at Clark as she rushed to his side. He didn't look good at all. He looked extremely pale and sweaty. Blood was soaking through his shirt. His head was hanging over to one side and he breathing was labored. "L-lex"

"He's still alive for now. But, you're the one that I'm worried about right now." Chloe unbuttoned Clark's shirt a little at the top to try and get a better look at the wound. She gasped at the sight of it. Large green streaks were extending out from it in every direction. "Clark, you are going to have to help me as much as you can. We have got to get you and to a hospital now. I know how you feel about them. But, we have to go."

Clark's head lolled back and forth as he tried to shake his head no. "N-n-n-o-o T-t-i-ime. Y-y-ou."

Chloe's eyes became wide when she realized what he meant. "You want me to get the bullet out?"

Clark nodded his head in a weak yes.

"I don't know if I can do that." Chloe watched as Clark looked at her with a look of pure determination and faith. She had never seen anything quite like it before. "Okay, um let me see if I can find something to get it out with. I'll be right back. I promise."

Chloe was amazed that she saw a small smile cross Clark's face for a moment as she got up to leave. She began looking all around as idea shot through her head. She remembered passing a supply closet not to far back she was sure it would have something in there she could use. Chloe quickly found the closet and thankfully it was not locked. She guessed not that many people came down here so there was no need to lock it. She began quickly brushing things off the shelves trying to find anything that was of use. She wasn't worried about the mess she was making; she just needed to find something fast. She felt a bit of relief as she finally found a multi-tool that had some small pliers in it and a small towel.

"Okay, Clark I've got the pliers. What do I need to do now?"

Clark mustered up his strength to try and talk clearly. "I'm going to try and guide you to get it out."

"Okay, let me know when you are ready." Chloe got the pliers ready as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.

Clark tried to engage his X-ray vision, which was giving him a splitting headache but he managed to be able to see that the bullet had gone in straight and was now lodged near his collarbone. "It's gone in straight, so just follow the hole and you should get it. Don't worry about hurting me, just keep on going."

Chloe gave Clark a pleading look almost begging him not to make her do this. Clark reached out with his good hand and placed his hand on the pliers. "No, I can do this."

Clark moved his hand and closed his eyes as Chloe began to work. Chloe's heart ached and he nerve almost left her as Clark cried in pain. What seemed like an eternity later Chloe managed to remove the bullet. She quickly threw it as far away as she could.

Chloe was then glad that she was not someone that passed out at the sight of blood or she would have fainted then as the wound began to pour more blood. She quickly pressed the towel into the wound as Clark had passed out for a moment.

Chloe sat there for a minute with her hand on Clark's shoulder before gently shaking him to wake him up. Chloe eventually got a very groggy response. "Okay, Clark you are going to have to help me get you out of here. There is no way I can carry you or drag you all the way back."

Clark shook his head as he tried to get up. Chloe took as much of his weight as she could as they slowly made their way to the surface. As soon as they made it outside both Chloe and Clark collapsed from exhaustion. Chloe looked over at Clark sprawled out on his back and watched in amazement as the blood stopped and the wound seemed to heal before her eyes. Chloe looked up and saw the pained look on Clark's face had eased dramatically. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm going to be able to fly us home."

"We'll I guess we're just going to have to walk then."


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe stood outside of Clark's apartment again. She was coming by to check and see how he was doing. It seemed that she made a habit of it lately. She liked excitement as much as the next person, but she hoped things would calm down now and get back to normal.

Chloe had to smile at that thought. Normal. Since when had things ever been normal in her life, especially after finding out about Clark? But, then she wouldn't trade his friendship for anything.

Chloe knocked on the door still musing over things. She waited for a moment before Clark opened the door. "Hi, Chloe"

Chloe was glad to see a smile on Clark's face. The sparkle wasn't quite back like it had been at one time, but it was still there. She knew it.

"So, what's in the bag?"

"I brought over some blueberry muffins." Chloe said reaching in and pulling out the plastic container. "I know they are not as good as your mom's but I like this store's food."

"So, have you become my personal grocery shopper, now?" Clark gave her a mischievous smile as he lifted an eyebrow.

"No, but someone has got to make sure you actually eat something." Chloe teased. "What would I tell your mother if you showed up skinny?"

"I don't know." Clark laughed. "But, it doesn't seem like I'm going to have to find out."

Chloe smiled before turning more serious. "So, how are you feeling? Really. I don't want to hear you're fine if you're not."

"I'm okay, Chloe." Clark saw the stern look on her face. "Really. I just need a little more light and a muffin and I'll be good as new."

Chloe's face softened some as they both sat down on Clark's couch and pulling out a muffin for herself and Clark. "Well, in that case you're not going in to work today."

Clark's eyebrows almost shot off as head as his eyes got big with surprise. "I'm not!"

"No, you're not." Chloe said as she began to eat some of one of the muffins.

"Why am I not going to work?" Clark asked knowing that Chloe must have done something with the way she was acting.

"I've already called Perry and told him you had a nasty stomach bug." Chloe added with a smile. "I put in enough detail that he demanded you stay away and couldn't wait to get off the phone with me."

Clark couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Perry White trying to get off the phone quickly. "You're really are sneaky you know that?"

"Why, thank you." Chloe said still munching on her muffin. "I knew you needed to rest, but I also knew that you wouldn't unless you were forced to. So, I took it upon myself to insist that you take the day off and rest." She looked over at him sideways grinning.

Chloe could tell that even with the joking around something was still bugging Clark and that he was wanted to ask her something. She waited for a moment not saying anything to try and give him a chance to get it out.

"Chloe, have you found out what happened to Lex?" Clark had still been nervous about Lex knowing and him possibly coming after him again…. that is if he wasn't…. Clark had a hard time with the word. Lex was certainly not his friend now but he didn't want any harm to come to him.

Chloe sighed. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe Clark. A person tries to kill him on more than one occasion and he's still worried about him. "I knew you'd be curious so I talked to a source of mine and found out that Lex was okay except for…"

"Except for what?"

"Except for some minor amnesia caused by the trauma and a few slight burns." Chloe finished.

"So, what do they mean by slight amnesia?"

"Well, as much as I could get out of my source it's the last few weeks." Chloe said before adding. "I think Lex had a déjà vu experience at the plant. I think running into the electrical fence did about the same as his stint in Belle Reve."

Clark eyes look downcast as he leaned his elbows on his knees and a slight shiver ran through him at the mention of Belle Reve. That was one memory he didn't want to think about ever again.

Chloe saw Clark reaction and put her hand gently her hand on his arm. "Hey, I think you're off the hook. So, you can relax some now."

"Maybe, but that still doesn't make me feel any better about the situation." Clark replied glumly.

"I know you would never want anything to happen to anyone, even Lex because of you." Chloe stated softly. "But, this is not your fault. Lex put you in a situation you had no control over. Besides if anyone should feel bad it this I would think it would be me."

"I guess you're right." Clark said as he turned and gave Chloe a very slight smile.

Chloe decided to change the subject although she thought that she might be just going from the frying pan to the fire. "So, what are you going to do about Lana being on the market again?"

Clark just stared at Chloe for a moment. She had switched the gears of the conversation so fast that he thought he could actually hear them grind. He composed his thoughts again before continuing "Nothing."

Chloe seemed to be a little surprised but tried to keep her face neutral.

"Really, that part of my life is over and closed. I'm not going through that again." Clark made sure to look Chloe in the eye as he said it so that she would know he meant what he said.

"Clark, not that I think you need to get back up with Lana," Chloe paused wanting to proceed carefully with her question. She didn't want to offend him or seem rude. But, she did want to know and couldn't really think of anyway to find out besides just coming out and asking. "But are you not wanting to do this because of your past relationship or because of you and everything that comes with it?"

Clark thought for a moment, and then answered. "It's both. When Lana and I were together we just yo-yoed back and forth most of the time and that's not good for anyone. But, I also can't see me being able to be in a relationship with anyone knowing that they would instantly become bait."

"Clark" Chloe answered him matter of factly. "Do you think that I'm not bait because I'm your friend and I work with you? You can't keep your life on hold for what might happen. Yeah, some lunatic might one day decide to do something horrible. But, that cannot keep you from experiencing all your good days on the chance of one bad day."

"Point taken." Clark started into his argument quickly but stopped when he saw the look on Chloe's face. He took a deep breath. "Really, Chloe I get what you are saying. But, my situation is unique. I can't exactly fill out a personal ad that says Single White Alien."

Chloe started snickering, she couldn't help it as she pictured the ad. Then her snickering turned to blown laughter. Clark looked at her and began to laugh with her. After a few minutes of laughing themselves silly Chloe managed to get her composure and so did Clark.

"I am going to save you from having to fill out that personal ad."

"Oh, really how is that?" Clark looked over at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I know just the girl for you." Chloe grinned.

"Who would that be?"

"Lois."

Chloe watched with amusement as Clark's eyes got big and he looked about like he was going to fall backwards with shock.

"Come on, Chloe. You have got to be kidding. Lois? I think that bump on the head you got caused some brain damage."

"Ha, ha very funny, Clark." Chloe said. "I'm serious. I see the way you to banter back and forth. I know you're not always the best at seeing what is right in front of your face, but I don't know how you could not see it."

Clark just sat there silent for a moment, still unsure what to think about what Chloe was saying. "Okay, let's say just for the sake of argument that I'm going to go along with this insane idea of yours."

"Just for the sake of argument," Chloe assured Clark as she tried to keep a serious face.

"Of course." Clark continued. "What would make you think that Lois would go along with your plan?"

"Don't worry about Lois. I'll have it taken care of." Clark could swear he could almost see the wheels going full speed in Chloe's head.

The next day at the Planet:

Clark sat next to Chloe's desk discussing different story ideas as Lois walked up. "So, Smallville are you going to make me wait all day?"

Now, it was hard enough for Clark to keep up with Lois's train of thought when he knew what she was talking about. He was at a complete loss now.

Lois saw the blank stare response she was getting and shook her head in disbelief. "Chloe said you were taking us out to lunch and I'm starving."

Clark immediately turned and looked over at Chloe who seemed to be trying hard to keep a straight face. "That's right Clark. You said that since Lois had landed that big corruption story that you were going to buy us lunch."

"Yeah," Clark agreed absentmindedly as he stood up.

Chloe started to get up as well but quietly pushed a button on her cell phone making it ring. She looked at both of them apologetically. "Sorry, you two go on I need to take care of this."

"You sure?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Chloe said as she answered the ringing phone. "Hello, Chloe Sullivan"

Chloe continued to talk to herself as she watched Clark and Lois get into the elevator. As the doors closed she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
